


collision

by ribbonelle



Series: Ambivalence [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, Mastermind! AU, Mastermind! Ishimaru, Mastermind! Mondo, Sexual Violence, dr spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was as if everything in their lives had led up to this exact moment; as if their purpose was to meet each other and be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	collision

**Author's Note:**

> i made these a series. aha. this is the prequel to the other two pieces. a little tame compared to the others but yeah. still pretty messed up. i fear i have made them a bit too out of character but this is the mastermind AU so i'm not so sure. anyways. it also ends abruptly but hyeaahhh here take it im sorry

There was no one interesting in Hope’s Peak. That was Mondo’s first impression. Admittedly, he came late on the very first day of class, but it wasn’t like he gave a damn. His classmates were kids with big smiles and cheery voices or with some sort of personality defect but they were so fucking boring. No one appealed to him.

There was Fujisaki, that cute kid. But cuteness can only get you so far. Also Kuwata, but he was trying so hard it made Mondo’s teeth ache. The other kids weren’t worth mentioning, but they didn’t bother him. They weren’t actually intriguing, too. School was going to be a fucking hassle this time around.

And he couldn’t even complain to anyone, Daiya was dead.

Until he met Kiyotaka Ishimaru.                 

Their meeting occurred due to his usual habits; being absent the day before. Apparently, they’d already appoint a hall monitor in his absence, and said hall monitor was more than enthusiastic to do his duties. Mondo stopped short in the middle of the hallway by a very loud, very obnoxious _bark_ , “Oowada Mondo-kun!”

Mondo halted, and turned around. The guy was a head shorter than he was; clad in all white and knee-high boots that Mondo was sure broke a few regulations, at least in his book. But what were most interesting were the blazing eyes. Mondo could swear he saw murder in them.

“You were absent yesterday, correct?” said the student, voice sharp and clear, “Do you have a legitimate reason and a letter of excuse?”

Mondo frowned, “Fuck off.”

The monitor frowned even harder, “Detention for you, then,” he whipped out a book and scribbled on it almost angrily, tearing a slip of paper out to hand it to Mondo, “Today, 5pm. Please do not be late.” The request wasn’t a request, and he shoved it against Mondo’s chest before leaving, marching away without a care. Mondo could feel a vein pulse in his temple.

He picked up the pink piece of paper nevertheless, reading the signature at the bottom of it.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

Mondo was going to crush him.

//

Mondo went to detention, fairly sure that the fuck of a hall monitor would be there. And he was right.

Ishimaru was there, sitting at the table right at the front of the class, and his head snapped up at the sound of the door being harshly opened by Mondo. Those blazing red eyes met his again and Mondo couldn’t place the bitter heat he felt bubbling in himself.

Something was undeniably wrong with Ishimaru.

He wondered if it was the same kind of wrong he had, too.

“Oowada-kun! Take a seat and do not make any disruptive noises. After the one hour is up, please sign the detention form.”

Mondo rolled his eyes and merely kicked a chair from its desk, and slumped into it.  He wouldn’t have bothered to come into detention, if not for revenge. He figured a little warning would be helpful.

“Hey, asshole,” Ishimaru looked up with an impressive frown, “I’m going to kill ya someday, ya know?”

But instead of stricken anger, or surprise, or even fear, Ishimaru’s expression morphed into something Mondo couldn’t have expected. His eyes went wide and there was a flicker in them. His cheeks went rosy.

Ishimaru blushed.

He never could have seen that coming.

As fast as it happened, Ishimaru turned his face and cleared his throat. He then looked back at Mondo, but with a new kind of fire in his eyes, “How are you going to do it?”

Mondo could feel everything going quiet, in this sudden turn of events, “What?”

“How are you going to kill me?” Ishimaru asked again, clearly displeased at having to repeat himself, “Or are you just a barking dog that does not know how to bite?”

Mondo couldn’t help a grin at that, his teeth bared in amusement. Dude sure knew how to talk. He laid his arms on the desk and leaned forward, and decided to just give in to his instincts. “With my hands around your neck. Press in with my thumbs till your throat caves in. “

Ishimaru actually shuddered, the motion obvious even to Mondo, and there was a moment where his hand lifted to brush across the column of his neck. But he jerked the hand down, shaking himself out of it. “Not bad,” he smirked, “Too intimate considering we barely know each other, but the thought is appealing.”

“How’d ya do it for me?” Mondo blurted out involuntarily, morbid curiosity taking over rational thought. But he hasn’t had a rational thought for a while now. The hall monitor simply cocked his head, looking him over, and made a tsk sound.

“Nothing comes to mind, as of now. You are just one of those delinquents in my eyes. I see nothing worthwhile in you.”

It made Mondo burn, those words, and that was the moment he realized how much he _hated_ Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

He was also going to prove how worthwhile he exactly could be.

//

The next memorable encounter they had happened to be during gym.

They were to run that day, and run they did. Mondo reveled in the raw physicality of gym class, other times he loathed it. It was an escape from the usual displays of strength he had, but it was without a clear purpose. Running didn’t result in the hard, packing sounds of punching a guy’s jaw in.

He had just cleared a 200m run, and Ishimaru, as responsible as always, had been the timekeeper.

“20.6 seconds, Oowada-kun!”

Adrenaline was rushing through his veins, and he moved straight towards Ishimaru. There was something attractive about the way Ishimaru looked at him straight on, without even a touch of fear. Mondo grabbed the timer from Ishimaru’s hand and tossed it in Yamada’s general direction, before taking hold of Ishimaru’s arm and proceeded to drag him away, “Take over, will ya?”

There was little struggle as he brought Ishimaru to a nearby tree, away from the eyes of their classmates. The very second he let go of the boy, an elbow collided with his chest, _hard,_ and he was slammed back against the tree trunk.

Ishimaru was shorter than he was, but it felt like it made no difference, at the moment. Ishimaru glared.

“If you think you can interfere with my duties whenever you like, Oowada-kun, I implore you to think again. Because that was rude and I will not stand for you doing it again,” The elbow on his sternum pressed harder, “Is that clear?”

Mondo looked at him, feeling breathless, and he was sure that it wasn’t just because of the cease of air flow into his lungs. “Crystal,” he exhaled, and reached to squeeze Ishimaru’s arm, wrenching it away from himself.

He thought Ishimaru was going to walk away, but instead the hall monitor’s eyes blazed with anger still, and he began to spat words, “I know it is probably not in your nature to be well-mannered and disciplined, but it is _disgusting_ , how little the amount of respect you have for your peers. You are chaotic and noisy and all over the place and it is _appalling,_ I have no desire of associating with you so please—“

“What’s your damage?” interjected Mondo, and took great pleasure in watching Ishimaru’s jaw snap shut. He wanted to weld Ishimaru’s teeth together.

Ishimaru seethed, “What are you talking about?”

“I killed my brother.”

Ishimaru’s eyes went wide, even wider than Mondo had ever seen it go before. The bitter heat in him bubbled again, and Mondo was entranced. Ishimaru’s voice had dropped to a whisper when he next spoke, sounding like a fascinated child, “Intentionally?”

“No,” Mondo shook his head, “But it might as well have been.”

There was momentary silence before Ishimaru took a step backwards, but still not in fear. It only allowed him to see Mondo more clearly, as he looked Mondo over not unlike the first time he ever did so. Ishimaru’s voice was still quiet, “Was he everything you ever had?”

“Yes.”

Ishimaru watched him a little longer, before he raised a hand and gently placed it on Mondo’s chest. It was a warm weight on Mondo’s skin, and Mondo wondered if he could feel that terrible heat brewing within.

“It must have been terrible, to lose someone who meant so much to you.”

Mondo couldn’t help a smile, again not unlike the way he couldn’t help it when they first interacted, “The pain almost killed me.”

The hand on his chest curled, fingers bunching up in his shirt, and he wanted to look into those red, red eyes forever. “But you survived it. You embraced it.”

“I did.”

The confirmation made Ishimaru’s breathing hitch, and he let go of Mondo’s shirt after lingering for a few seconds. A smile graced his own lips, “My grandfather is a fallen politician. The Ishimaru name had been sullied ever since, and my family had suffered for it. All for the mistake of one, foolish man.” Something hardened in the boy’s eyes. “Defamation does things to people.”

Mondo let out a little laugh, “I can see that it did somethin’ to you, alright.”

Ishimaru’s smile turned into a smirk, tone teasing, “Something good or something bad, Oowada-kun?”

“The best kind of bad, I’d say,” it wasn’t his intention to drop his voice so, but the reply was low. Low enough to have made him lean slightly forward, in case Ishimaru couldn’t catch his words. Low enough for Ishimaru to move a little closer to him.

Again, there was silence, and Mondo felt like he was going to be burned from the inside.

Ishimaru’s hand lifted once again to graze Mondo’s chest, as if resuming its earlier position, but the contact never happened. Instead, he smiled again, and whispered in return, “A hanging would be nice, for you. In a professional setting, carried out with proper procedures. Perfect for someone whose life is out of order. Force a little regulation in the last moments of your life, you know?”

Then he moved away, without even touching Mondo. Ishimaru nodded sharply, “See you around, Oowada-kun.”

Mondo watched him leave, realizing that Ishimaru had just confirmed that Mondo _was_ worth his time. This was when Mondo realized that he might just be a little bit in love with Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

//

His classmates were alright. Admittedly, they were naïve, wide-eyed innocent fucks but they weren’t so bad. With the exception of a select few assholes, but generally, they could have been a lot worse. Mondo sometimes mourned for their ignorance.

And in the midst of all the plain stones, was the blazing brilliance of Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Mondo had never remembered his thoughts being thoroughly consumed by a person like it was now, his every waking moment focused on Ishimaru. His ruminations had traversed every spectrum possible, from the chaste to the sexual and to the downright morbid.

He wanted to reach inside Ishimaru and squeeze the boy’s lungs with his bare hands.

To say it was entirely one-sided would be a lie. He had never been used to flirtations with girls, much less boys, but there was no mistaking how electric the air would seem whenever their eyes met in class. How the short, clipped orders Ishimaru conveyed to him sometimes were tarnished by the fire in those red eyes, that _want._

Their coming together was inevitable, really.

//

As all clichés, Ishimaru and Mondo first got together as something more than classmates when they were half-naked, and sweaty. The sauna.

Ishimaru had entered fifteen minutes after Mondo, and all they exchanged was a curt nod and a greeting, before Ishimaru sat down and made himself comfortable. They were sitting on the same bench, not too far apart, and for a while there was nothing but breathing and the sound of coals spitting fire onto the wooden floor.

And as all typical things, it was Ishimaru who addressed the issue first.

“Oowada-kun,” he said, and sat up straight, hands almost demurely resting on his bare thighs. He had hiked up his towel for comfort, presumably, and Mondo noted how fair he was in comparison to Mondo’s own complexion. Broken blood vessels would be lovely on him, like a pretty picture. Mondo simply looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

Taking that as assent, Ishimaru continued, “I am sure you are very aware of my attraction to you. I need you to know that I am very interested in an agreement, or whatever you would prefer.  I would like us to discuss this.”

“Discuss what?” Mondo smirked, wanting to sneer at the pathetic properness of the request, “How much I want to fuck you till you bleed?”

Ishimaru’s eyes unconsciously went lidded, “Yes.”

“I say we go with it. I’m in.”

Simple words, but Mondo’s blood was roaring in his ears, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He had never done _this_ before, agree to a relationship or whatever this was with another person, never gave and received permission to touch, to have. But Ishimaru was looking at him with those lidded eyes and he had scooted closer, till Mondo could feel the heat coming off of Ishimaru’s body.

“Shall we seal the deal with a kiss?” teased Ishimaru as he leaned forward, and Mondo snickered, closing their distance by leaning forward. The first kiss was nothing, simply a gesture, a formality. Their lips met lightly and then they pulled away, looking at each other as if expecting a grand change, a transformation.

Lavender met red.

Ishimaru was the one that surged forward, pulling his legs up and reached to push Mondo down, easily straddling the biker’s lap. Mondo had swerved himself so he was lying on the long bench, and their second kiss was hungry, violent, as fingers dug into Mondo’s shoulders painfully.

Teeth clashed and lips collided messily; it was more of a feasting than osculation, at that point. Hands roved over bodies in a mockery of consumption. A stray hand rounded over the clothed curve of Ishimaru’s ass and the hall monitor reared up, his own palm pressed hard onto Mondo’s chest, stopping the biker right in his tracks.

Mondo squeezed and Ishimaru pressed in harder, threatening to break some ribs.

They kissed again.

They didn’t end up fucking within an inch of their lives, despite how much Mondo would have liked to. Ishimaru kept inflicting pain on him whenever he tried to initiate, but the prospect of Ishimaru harming him seriously was gold all by itself. He’d never felt so appreciated, before.

Ishimaru left the sauna with his lips all swollen and bruised and Mondo could bet there were colorations in the shape of his fingers on the boy’s ass. Ishimaru had taken to biting him viciously after a moment of making out, and the teeth marks peppered on his pectorals were proof to that.

Mondo had never felt more satiated and frustrated at the same time.

//

The thing about Mondo was that Ishimaru could never really stop thinking about him. Mondo was his antithesis, was the bane of his existence as well as the only person that mattered, and he felt like he was losing control while being perfectly systematic. It made his insides churn and burn, made his blood boil and sing.

After their initial inappropriate interaction, Ishimaru had taken to being publicly friendly with Mondo, just so no one would ask if they were seen being more than cordial with each other. Not to say the pretend camaraderie wasn’t exciting.

He didn’t particularly think of Mondo as a friend, per se. Ishimaru would rather think of Mondo as a partner-in-crime, as a pain and a blessing, as an object of loathing and adoration. He had never thought of anyone else in such a way, and he doubted he’d ever will.

Mondo was chaos, and he was order. All he wanted to do was whip Mondo into being disciplined, like an unruly dog. Chain him up and muzzle him.

They kept meeting secretly at nights after that first time, Mondo always wanting to make Ishimaru submit and give in to the brute force he exerted. And Ishimaru would again and again attempt to put Mondo in his place, under the heel of his polished boot.

When they did finally fuck, it was primal, violent. Ishimaru had never given in to carnal desires as long as he had lived. It didn’t seem to matter the moment Mondo gripped his hip hard, rutting against him as if trying to merge them into a single person.

He hit orgasm for the very first time in his life, and Ishimaru felt as if he had died in that short, explosive moment, and Mondo had killed him. He wanted Mondo to kill him again and again. That exact plea left him repeatedly in the delirium of sex, and Mondo had laughed into his neck, agreeing, promising that he’d murder Ishimaru for the rest of their lives.

It was as close to a proposal as they’d ever get.

//

“Kyoudai,” Ishimaru spoke quietly, absently tracing the purpling bruise on Mondo’s bicep, reveling in how ugly it looked on tan skin, “I had been thinking the other day, about Celes-kun.”

Mondo glanced over at the other boy, arms folded underneath his head, “Yeah? What about?”

“About how she would die, mostly.”

The biker made a noise, shifting slightly to look at Ishimaru better, “Ya thinkin’ about executing others now, Kiyotaka?”

A finger pressed into the bruise and Mondo winced, as Ishimaru scoffed, “Do not be unnecessarily jealous. I was merely daydreaming. Wouldn’t you agree that it would be great if she was burned to death?”

“Like a witch at the stake.”

“Exactly.”

“It would make a pretty sight, that’s fer sure.”

Ishimaru shuffled closer, red eyes bright with interest, “It would. And we would be giving her what she wanted. Die the way she would want to die.”

Mondo nodded, a smile gracing his own lips, “She’d like that. I’m pretty sure I know what the other guys would like, too.”

“I like our classmates, Oowada-kun, I do. But I wish they would understand what we do. I hope they knew what this feels like, to know how liberating it is to embrace despair. It seems unfair that they know nothing of it.”

There was silence, till Mondo spoke up again, sitting up, “Who says we can’t try to make ‘em understand? Who says we can’t drown ‘em in despair, till the only choice is for them to accept it and love it, the way you and me do? Fuck, Kiyotaka. I think we can pull it off.”

Ishimaru sat up soon after, the excitement in his voice almost a tangible thing, “Really? Are you really saying that we can make them understand? _All_ of them?”

An arm snaked around Ishimaru’s waist, and Mondo pulled him close, leaning to nip at the hall monitor’s nose before grinning wolfishly, “Babe. Together, we can do fuckin’ anything.”

They began plotting that very night.


End file.
